1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to barrette devices and more a particularly pertains to a new hair accessory and binding device for holding hair in a bound manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of barrette devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, barrette devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,196; U.S. U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,436; U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,296; U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,501; U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,260; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 362,318; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,522; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 318,540; U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,932; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 153,831.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hair accessory and binding device. The inventive device includes a first panel which is elongated and has a first end edge, a second end edge, a first side edge, a second side edge a top surface and a bottom surface. A second panel is elongated and has a first end and a second end. The first end of the second panel is integrally attached to the bottom surface of the first panel and is positioned adjacent to the first end edge. The second panel generally extends toward the second end edge of the first panel. Each of the first and second panels is resiliently elastic such that the second panel may be brought in abutment with the first panel. A tab is attached to the second end edge of the first panel and is angled toward the first end of the first panel such that the tab extends downward with respect to the top surface. The tab has an aperture therein. The second end of the second panel is placed between the tab and the first panel such that the second panel is biased against the tab and the hair of the user is bound in between the first and second panels. A catch is attached to the first panel and is positioned generally adjacent to the first end edge. An elongate flexible member has a first end attached to the first end edge and a second end attached to an end of a pin. Hair is wrapped about the hair between the panels toward the scalp and defining a French roll and the pin may be extended through the aperture in the tab and through the catch such that the elongate flexible member extends around the French roll for securing the French roll taut.
In these respects, the hair accessory and binding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding hair in a bound manner.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of barrette devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new hair accessory and binding device construction wherein the same can be utilized for holding hair in a bound manner.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new hair accessory and binding device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the barrette devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new hair accessory and binding device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art barrette devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a first panel which is elongated and has a first end edge, a second end edge, a first side edge, a second side edge a top surface and a bottom surface. A second panel is elongated and has a first end and a second end. The first end of the second panel is integrally attached to the bottom surface of the first panel and is positioned adjacent to the first end edge. The second panel generally extends toward the second end edge of the first panel. Each of the first and second panels is resiliently elastic such that the second panel may be brought in abutment with the first panel. A tab is attached to the second end edge of the first panel and is angled toward the first end of the first panel such that the tab extends downward with respect to the top surface. The tab has an aperture therein. The second end of the second panel is placed between the tab and the first panel such that the second panel is biased against the tab and the hair of the user is bound in between the first and second panels. A catch is attached to the first panel and is positioned generally adjacent to the first end edge. An elongate flexible member has a first end attached to the first end edge and a second end attached to an end of a pin. Hair is wrapped about the hair between the panels toward the scalp and defining a French roll and the pin may be extended through the aperture in the tab and through the catch such that the elongate flexible member extends around the French roll for securing the French roll taut.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new hair accessory and binding device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the barrette devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new hair accessory and binding device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art barrette devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new hair accessory and binding device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new hair accessory and binding device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new hair accessory and binding device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such hair accessory and binding device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new hair accessory and binding device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new hair accessory and binding device for holding hair in a bound manner.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new hair accessory and binding device which includes a first panel which is elongated and has a first end edge, a second end edge, a first side edge, a second side edge a top surface and a bottom surface. A second panel is elongated and has a first end and a second end. The first end of the second panel is integrally attached to the bottom surface of the first panel and is positioned adjacent to the first end edge. The second panel generally extends toward the second end edge of the first panel. Each of the first and second panels is resiliently elastic such that the second panel may be brought in abutment with the first panel. A tab is attached to the second end edge of the first panel and is angled toward the first end of the first panel such that the tab extends downward with respect to the top surface. The tab has an aperture therein. The second end of the second panel is placed between the tab and the first panel such that the second panel is biased against the tab and the hair of the user is bound in between the first and second panels. A catch is attached to the first panel and is positioned generally adjacent to the first end edge. An elongate flexible member has a first end attached to the first end edge and a second end attached to an end of a pin. Hair is wrapped about the hair between the panels toward the scalp and defining a French roll and the pin may be extended through the aperture in the tab and through the catch such that the elongate flexible member extends around the French roll for securing the French roll taut.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new hair accessory and binding device that allows a person to easily create a French roll in their hair by binding their hair in a barrette type device and winding the barrette toward the head such that a pin may be extending through the device for holding an elongated flexible member around the hair.